Back Alleyway Temptations
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: When Simon goes overboard with a body, Raphael steps in to clean up the mess. But he doesn't much have will power when it comes to blood.


**Hello all and welcome, back. I haven't written a story in a long time but I wanted to get back into it. I read a lot of Shadowhunter fanfiction but haven't written any myself so I started toying with an idea in my head and it really stuck. So, in this Simon doesn't know Izzy and isn't aware of the institute and the punishments that could occur due to his actions.**

 **Enjoy!**

Simon knew what he had done was wrong. He did. But in the moment, he was just enjoying himself so much he didn't want to stop. But now that it was all over he knew what he had done, and he knew the punishment wasn't going to be easy. He continued to drive the car down the road. The streets empty at 2am. He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt some blood that was left staining the grey fabric. He didn't care, he had had too much fun. In the dead silence, he heard a groan and briefly turned his head around to see the body of the person in his back seat move slightly. He cursed under his breath knowing he was short on time now, and with that pressed harder on the gas pedal.

Raphael didn't know why Simon had called him and he didn't care. Simon was one of the biggest pains in his ass after Camille had turned him and then taken off out of the city. Leaving Raphael to deal with Simon and have to be the one to teach him everything. He waited outside the door of the Hotel Dumort in the back alleyway cursing under his breath. He mentally gave Simon five minutes to show up before he went back inside and locked the door. He had other pressing matters to deal with. And at four minutes and forty-six seconds Simons car pulled into the alleyway his headlights flashing harshly at Raphael.

Simon turned off the car and got out. "Thanks for helping me. I didn't know who else to call"

"That's because you have no one else to call" Raphael said uncrossing his arms as he made his way over to Simon. "What's the emergency?"

"I uh did something and I don't know how to reverse it" he said biting his lip.

"What now?" he asked but before any other words could get out of his mouth he noticed blood on the sleeve of Simons sweater and then the smell hit him. "Is that blood?" he asked knowing full well it was.

"That is my problem" Simon said. "I went a little over board"

"Uh not again" Raphael said rolling his eyes. "Simon when are you ever going to learn to control yourself? This can't keep happening every other week" He sighed out in frustration as he rubbed his temples from tension. "Just give me the body and I will dispose of it somewhere"

"See" Simon said his eyes wandering not meeting Raphael's. "The body isn't dead"

Raphael would be cursing Camille for the rest of his life. Raphael walked over to the passenger's side of his car and opened up the back door. When he saw the body lying in the back of the car he thought his eye socket was going to blow out.

"Please tell me this is some kind of joke you're playing on me. Please" he said

"No?" Simon said his face scrunched in confusion. "There is a semi dead body in the back of my car and you think it's a joke"

"It's not the fact that there is a semi dead body" Raphael said his voice raising in frustration "It's the fact of who this person is!"

"I have no idea who is this person is…" he said. In that moment Simon had never seen the look that crossed Raphael's face before ever. So, he knew he was in deep shit now.

Raphael put a sweet little smile on his face before whispering "Grab the body and bring it into my condo. We are NOT having this discussion outside with other prying ears"

Simon not wanting to ask any further questions ducked his head into the car and grabbed the body by the shoulders and then hoisted it into his arms carrying it bridal style. He shut the door with his foot and then followed Raphael through the back entrance.

When the three of them arrived into Raphael's condo, he pointed to the couch. "Put her there" Simon without care dropped the body out of his arms and it hit the couch with a thud. Raphael swore under his breath before taking in a big breath of air and looked at Simon.

"So, you're telling me you have no idea who this is correct?"

"No clue"

"Okay so let me break it down for you. This is Isabelle Lightwood. From the Lightwood family. A Shadowhunter. You know, the ones the basically run the institute and could have you executed for your crimes"

"I don't know who the Lightwoods are" Simon said.

"Do you listen to anything I ever tell you!" Raphael said his voice almost yelling now. "If the clave finds out that you went after a Shadowhunter for blood they are going to kill you!"

"But I didn't go after her" Simon interrupted. This comment stopped Raphael in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't go after her with intent. I was at the feeder's den and she was there"

"What was she doing there?" he said his brows flurrying together.

"God if I know" Simon said throwing his hands up in the air. "I went to the feeder den, she was there, I fed off her. End of story. Now what are we gonna do to fix her?"

"We have to get some fluids into her and get a heated blanket on her. With the blood loss, she will be freezing"

"Okay" Simon said trying to take a step forward but Raphael stuck his hand out on his chest stopping him. "You have done enough damage for tonight"

"But I want to help"

"Sucks. I will try and nurse her back to health, and if she dies well then, I will call you" Simon rolled his eyes but he knew there was no way Raphael was going to change his mind. He had brought her to him and that was enough.

"Okay fine, I will go home" he said before he took one last look at Isabelle on the couch before he turned around and headed out the door.

Raphael finally took in a sigh of relief. He was alone. Peace and quiet at last. Well maybe not alone alone but the semi dead body on his couch wasn't making any noise and that was enough for him. He looked back at Isabelle knocked out. Her dark wavy hair was spread around her like a lion's mane and her breathing was low and deep. Her chest rising and falling to every breath she took. She looked beautiful. And tempting. Raphael could smell her blood, it was a lot stronger than normal human blood. And it made him hungry.

He swallowed real hard trying to push the temptation down before heading off down the hall towards the closet. There, he found a heated blanket and put it over Isabelle's body turning it up onto high. He then took off her heels and placed them next to the couch. He wanted her to be as comfortable as she could when she woke up.

He then sat down beside her and listened to the beating of her heart. It was a little bit stronger than when she first arrived which means she was healing, which means it was working. Raphael leaned into the couch and started to stroke her hair ever so softly. It was kind of calming to him and Isabelle's hair felt like silk between his fingers. Just then Isabelle groaned and rolled her head over exposing the right side of her neck. There was a bite from Simon that hadn't quite healed up yet as there was a little bit of fresh blood still left.

Raphael hissed out and clenched his face trying to fight the urge for blood, but it was too strong and he was too weak. She was just lying there all helpless and he wasn't breaking the accords. Isabelle had been at a feeder's den which meant she liked getting bit. So, this wasn't a crime. He pulled her arm out from under the blanket and pulled up the sleeve of the dress she was wearing. There was a fresh clean wrist, no bit marks; no scars. He let into his deepest temptation letting his fangs come down before he bit into the porcelain skin. The blood rushed deep into his mouth and it was sweet and everything he had wanted. He had never tasted Shadowhunter blood before but he wondered why he never gave in. It was amazing. Isabelle let a slight little moan escape her mouth as she arched her back as Raphael drank more. They were both having the ultimate high.

Moments later he let go of her wrist letting it fall and hit the couch. He wiped the blood off his mouth and let out a sigh before looking back at Isabelle and brushing a piece of her black hair out of her face.

"My dear little Shadowhunter" he mumbled as he licked his lips. "What are we ever going to do with you?"

 **I hoped you all liked it. Drop a review and maybe I will add another chapter or 2. xoxoxo**


End file.
